Un amor sin fronteras
by xjapan
Summary: Kiku Honda un joven japonés se encamina a un viaje hacia un país completamente desconocido para el en el camino conocerá a Lucia una joven mexicana muy entusiasta ante algo nuevo ambos pronto se darán cuenta de que un sentimiento nuevo existira entre ellos y que no tiene límites ni fronteras
1. Chapter 1

Un amor sin fronteras

Capitulo uno

Amor a primera vista

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta mi nueva historia tiene tanto tiempo que no escribía mexipan que dije ¿ por qué no? Ya se que tengo un montón de pendientes pero prometo terminarlos todos espero les guste

Cierto día Kiku Honda un joven japonés se encontraba en un viaje turístico iba a visitar a su primo Yao e iba a dejar a sus pequeños primos a casa Su Long de ocho y Lin Shun de cinco se encontraban en el avión rumbo a Estados Unidos ya que su primo vivía haya todo iba tranquilo o bueno casi Su Long estaba aburrida mientras que Lin Shun felizmente balanceaba los pies en el asiento

—estoy aburrida ¿ya vamos a llegar? — pregunto Su por cuarta vez

— ten paciencia Su chan ya casi llegamos solo faltan unos cuantos kilómetros — le respondió su primo con mucha paciencia

—que aburrido — dijo la pequeña

— si tu quieres tengo unos crayones y unas hojas de papel para que pinten — dijo una voz femenina se trataba de una joven latina mexicana para ser precisos ella iba también de visita ya que iba a la boda de su hermano Rafael y su prometida Emily

—arigato — le respondió el chico quien se quedo paralizado por la belleza de la joven claro que los chiquitines interrumpieron el lindo momento

—obrigado xie xie — agradeció el pequeño Lin Shun tomando los crayones — ni hao soy Lin Shun Wang ella es mi hermana mayor Su Long y el es nuestro primo Kiku

—es soltero — completo Su Long para vergüenza del pobre japonés que estaba rojo como un tomate

— jaja que lindos mi nombre es Lucia Rivera es un gusto conocerlos — dijo la chica presentándose con ellos

— el gusto es nuestro Lucia san — respondió el japonés aun sonrojado por el comentario anterior

Pronto el avión despego mientras los niños dibujaban los jóvenes platicaban de muchas cosas acerca de muchas cosas el chico estaba impresionado por lo que le contaba la chica acerca de su cultura en ese momento los niños de nuevo interrumpen su conversación

—tengo hambre — dijo Su Long mientras su primo llamaba a la aereomosa

—espera un poco Su ya viene la aereomosa

— umm si ¿ tienes novio? — pregunto la niña ignorando olímpicamente a su primo

— jaja no linda no tengo novio — le respondió la mexicana

— el tampoco tiene novia — dijo ella haciendo que el pobre se pudiera aun mas rojo que un tomate

—¡Su Long por favor no creo que a nuestra amiga le importe eso!

— gege Yao dice que debe sentar cabeza y que debería conseguir una novia pero no tiene ni amigas solo amigos — dijo el pequeño de cinco años quien parecía muy maduró para su edad

— si no le conocemos una novia a menos que... ¿eres gay Kiku? — pregunto Su Long haciendo que la vergüenza subiera aún mas

Por supuesto que no era gay absolutamente NO no supo como reaccionar en primer lugar por que esa chica realmente había llamado su atención y en segundo lugar su pequeño primo no sabia lo que significaba esa palabra ya que era muy inocente

—ABSOLUTAMENTE NO SOY GAY SU CHAN — dijo este bastante avergonzado

—¿entonces por que no tienes novia EH EH ?

— es solo que ... No he encontrado a la chica indicada — dijo este mirando a la mexicana con una leve sonrisa mientras ella se sonrojaba a mas no poder

— Ahhh — le respondieron los dos niños

Las horas pasaron los niños veían como su primo platicaba alegremente con su nueva amiga ellos jamas lo habían visto así ambos estaban muy contentos por eso quien sabe a lo mejor ella era la indicada

— ge ge estará muy contento — dijo el pequeño Lin Shun sonriente

— por fin una en un millón — dijo la pequeña Su Long

En ese momento se anunció el momento del aterrizaje del avión pero la cosa no terminó ahí al despedirse paso algo muy especial claro obra de los niños ya que los dos jóvenes eran muy tímidos como para hablar

— fue un gusto conocerlos a todos espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto

— lo mismo digo Lucia san fue muy agradable conocerte niños despidanse

— adiós señorita Lucia gracias por los crayones — dijo Lin Shun quien se despidió con una sonrisa — espera Kiku tengo que darle algo

En ese momento le dio un papelito escrito con crayon con las clásicas patas de araña de un niño de su edad eso si muy buena ortografía para esa edad que decía esto

 _Necesita una novia llamar a Kiku a este número_

 _55************_

La chica simplemente se río le pareció muy lindo de parte de los niños que quieran conseguirle una novia a su primo ella solo guardó el papelito sonrió abiertamente esta era una oportunidad que no dejara pasar

—claro que te llamare Kiku no te dejare ir

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo uno espero les haya gustado en especial con las versiones chibitalia de Macau y Nyo HongKong nos leemos en el siguiente


	2. Chapter 2

Un amor sin fronteras

Capitulo dos

Una llamada puede cambiarlo todo

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo dos antes de comenzar quisiera agradecer a Tifu Firelass y Lous de Ciel por sus comentarios el apoyo dado a este fic espero les guste

Poco tiempo después de que llegaron al aeropuerto vieron a Yao quien los estaba esperando en el aeropuerto

— Kiku aru — un joven de origen chino agita la mano llamando al muchacho y a los niños

— Yao san es un gusto verte de nuevo — dijo el japonés antes de que pudiera decir nada los peques sueltan sus manos y corren hacia el chino

— nihao ge ge Yao

— hola anciano

¡aiya Su Long no me digas así! — dijo el chino abrazando a sus hermanitos — ¿ como se portaron aru?

— am bastante bien Yao san aunque ... — no lo dejaron decir nada los niños ya que le contaron a Yao lo que paso en el avíon

—Kiku ya tiene novia ge ge

— ¡Shun kun eso no es cierto! — respondió bastante avergonzado

El chino soltó una leve risita cuando le hablaron acerca de la joven que habían conocido en el avión no lo podía creer por fin había conocido a alguien bueno gracias a los niños, de camino a casa los niños estaban corriendo por todos lados mientras los adultos hablaban

— espero no te hayan causado muchos problemas aru

— no te preocupes Yao san entiendo que no es fácil para ti cuidar de ellos después de lo de sus padres

—( suspiro) sólo espero dar mi mejor esfuerzo aru

Mientras

La mexicana había llegado al lugar donde la esperaban su hermano y su amiga ella sonríe tranquila mientras los saluda

— hola hermano Emily ¿como han estado?

— muy bien hermanita ¿um? ¿Y esto que es? — le pregunta viendo el papel

— eso ah lo que pasa es que es un número me lo dio un amigo — dijo la chica bastante sonrojada

— oye pero esto parece que lo escribió un niño — le respondio este con cara de what

— bueno si lo escribió un niño de unos cinco añitos jajaja — más tarde le contó lo que había pasado en el camino claro fue una anécdota muy graciosa para los tres

— hasta que ligaste algo hermanita pensé que nunca ibas a salir — le dijo Rafael con una sonrisa

— mira Rafa lo mismo pensamos Toño y yo hasta la fecha no se que te vio Emily — le respondió con el seño fruncido

— aww so cute ¿ y lo vas a llamar Lucy? — pregunto Emily

— pues si quiero pero no se como vaya a reaccionar

Mientras

En casa los niños dibujaban con los crayones que les habían regalado o eso parecía pero elaboraban un bien tramado plan

— ¿ le diste su número? — pregunto Su Long sorprendida por la inteligencia de su hermanito

— si se lo apunte con un crayon — le dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa

— que listo eres Shun oye pero ¿ crees que le entienda a tus patas de araña?

— escribo mejor que tu — le dijo sacándole la lengua

— si claro — le respondió del mismo modo

En ese momento escuchan que tocan la puerta y los niños corren a abrir se trataba de Anya la novia de Yao a quienes los niños llamaban tía Anya cariñosamente

— hola tía Anya ¿ buscabas a nuestro hermano? — le pregunto Su Long

— privet pequeños am si buscaba a su hermano y también les traje esto — dijo ella sonriente y entregándoles unos caramelos

—xie xie tía Anya — dijeron estos muy contentos

— Anya no deben comer muchos dulces aru — le dijo Yao bajando del corredor

— bueno supe que regresaron de sus vacaciones en Japón y quise aprovechar que tengo tiempo para darles un regalo da

— ¿ es decir que ya terminaste el vestido de novia que te encargaron ?

— da solo que la americana es un poco inmadura y tarde mas de lo esperado

Mientras

Emily revisaba los toques finales para su boda se encontraba probándose el vestido que Anya le había confeccionado acompañada de Lucia ya que no debían verlo antes si no sería de mala suerte

—te vez muy linda Emily

— tankyou Lucy hey atraparas el ramo ¿verdad?

— si es posible

— deberías ir con ese chico del avión ¿como se llamaba?

— Kiku ese era su nombre creo tal vez tengas razón

Más tarde

El chico japonés no se podía sacar a la mexicana de la mente le parecía la más linda que había visto quizá ella sea la indicada para él sonreía ante esa posibilidad pero había olvidado un pequeño detallito

— que idiota no pedí su número ahora no se si vuelva a verla

En ese momento suena el telefono al contestar casi se le detiene el corazón cuando escucho la voz de la persona que lo llamaba el destino ya estaba escrito

— ko-konishiwa Lu- Lucia san

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	3. Chapter 3

Un amor sin fronteras

Capitulo tres

El comienzo de algo especial

Hola ¿como están espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capítulo tres antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a Tifu Firelass por su comentario espero les guste

Tras aquella llamada Kiku se mantuvo pensativo esa noche no sabía como había obtenido su numero claro se imagino que sus pequeños primos habían tenido algo que ver realmente se había convertido en algo especial o eso pensaba el

— ( suspiro) tal vez ella sea la indicada acabo de conocerla y no puedo sacarla de mi mente tal vez Yao san tenga razón pero ¿ si yo vuelvo a Japón o ella vuelve a su país? Tal vez no vuelva a verla tengo que volver a verla — realmente no quería perder esa oportunidad así que no lo dejaría pasar esta vez

Al día siguiente

Después del desayuno Yao y los niños se preparaban para un paseo al parque de diversiones ahí los peques comenzarían su bien tramado plan para juntar a su primo con la chica latina que conocieron en el avión

—Su Long quedate quieta aru — le decía Yao a su hermanita tratando de peinarla

—no me jales tan fuerte anciano — le decía la niña molesta

— ya te dije que no me digas así aru — el pobre chino trataba de tener paciencia con su hermana menor que le había dado por hecharle en cara sus casi treinta años encima

— gege ya estamos listos — dijo el pequeño Lin Shun quien tenia los zapatos al revés por suerte su primo lo ayudo a acomodarselos claro que le decía cosas como "yo solito puedo" como todo niño de su edad pero logró convencerlo

En ese momento se oye que tocan la puerta se trataba de Anya quien ya estaba lista para partir con ellos

—veo que ya están listos da — decía la rusa con una sonrisa

— casi solo término de peinar a esta niña y nos vamos aru

Claro no sabian lo que pasaría en ese día ya que cierta mexicana iria a ese mismo lugar con su hermano y su futura cuñada ya que estos tenian que cuidar a la pequeña prima de esta última , Bridgit Bonefoy una pequeña niña de cinco años de edad ¿ coincidencia?

— no se porque tenemos que cuidar a tu primita Emily — le decía Rafael a su futura esposa mientras iban al parque de diversiones

— Ralph Artie y Genevive cumplen su tercer año juntos y necesitan estar solos además eso nos servirá de práctica a ti y a mi cuando tengamos hijos — le respondió en tono pícaro haciendo que se sonrojara a más no poder

— ahí esta ya llegamos decía la niña muy contenta tomando a su " nueva mejor amiga" Lucía de la mano

— jaja veo que estas muy contenta Brid — le decía la mexicana con una sonrisa

— si me voy a subir a todos los juegos ¿ tu subirás conmigo verdad?

— por supuesto — le respondió muy entusiasmada

En ese momento también llegan los asiáticos y la rusa al parque mientras los niños entran corriendo jalando al pobre japonés la rusa y el chino caminan con tranquilidad

— vaya que están muy entusiasmados da — decía la rusa muy contenta

— si lo se aru (suspiro) se que no es fácil aru pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para cuidar de ellos

— estoy segura de que así sera Yao Yao

Mientras

En ese momento van al carrusel ahí encuentran a la mexicana acompañada de la pequeña monegasca a quienes saludan alegremente

— mira Kiku ahí esta Lucia hola Lucia — dijo la pequeña Su Long con una sonrisa

— ko - konishiwa Lucía san — saludo el chico muy nervioso

— hola Kiku ¿ como has estado?

— bastante bien ¿ y tu?

—yo muy bien muchas gracias me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo

Mientras los jóvenes hablaban los tres pequeños sonreían imaginándose lo que pasaba claro que tarde o temprano interrumpirian la conversación

— hola soy Bridgit ¿ como se llaman?

— ni hao yo soy Lin Shun y ella es mi hermana Su Long

— ni hao — saludo la mayor quien jala a su primo del brazo — ¿ podemos subir al carrucel?

— etto claro justamente íbamos hacia haya

— que coincidencia nosotras tambien

En ese momento todos suben al carrusel sin querer la chica se acerco un poco al muchacho haciendo que este se sonrojara a mas no poder con ese acecamiento la mexicana se da cuenta de la mirada profunda del japonés sonrojándose por completo

"Sus ojos son hermosos" pensaba tal vez eso se convertiría en algo mas aya de una simple amistad con el paso del tiempo

Mas tarde

—vaya pero mira nada más que pequeño es este mundo — decía la mexicana con una sonrisa

— vaya que lo es es una maravillosa coincidencia encontrarnos aquí am quiero decir que estoy muy contento de verte de nuevo a mm — el pobre no sabía que decirle se estaba poniendo muy nervioso mientras los niños reían

— jaja esta bien Kiku supongo que tenemos muchas cosas en común

Y eso si era verdad con el paso del tiempo se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que tenían en común a pesar de ser de países tan distintos el japonés y la mexicana eran tan similares como distintos pero pronto se darían cuenta de que el destino les tenía preparado algo especial

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	4. Chapter 4

Un amor sin fronteras

Capitulo cuatro

Un día en el parque de diversiones

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capítulo cuatro una disculpa por el retraso pero no tenia manera de como seguir espero les guste

Después de bajar del carrusel los dos jóvenes acompañados de los tres niños fueron a la cafeterías ahí los niños tendrían una muy buena idea para ayudar a los dos jovenes a conocerse mejor claro con ayuda de los adultos

— esto lo vi en una película ustedes siganme la corriente — dijo Su Long en susurro a los otros dos

— muy bien — le responden los otros dos

La idea de todo eso era llevar a los cuatro adultos a los juegos y dejar a los jóvenes solos y así se fueran conociendo mejor claro que al ser unos niños no habían planeado bien las cosas y claro todas sus ideas las habían tomado de películas de disney

— anciano ahora les toca a ti y ala tía Anya subir a los juegos

— Su Long no me digas así aru

— pero tiene razón Yao Yao ahora nosotros debemos subir a los juegos con los niños da

— muy bien vamos

—Emily Rafael ¿nos subimos a los juegos ? Por favor. — dijo Bridgit poniendo ojos de cachorro

— pero es que ...

— oh comon Ralph vamos — dijo Emily así que no le quedó de otra mas que aceptar

Mas tarde

—parece que nos quedamos solos Lucia san — dijo Kiku un poco nervioso y bastante sonrojado

— umm si ¿ y habías venido aquí antes?

—ah decir verdad no es la primera vez que vengo ¿y tu?

— umm bueno solo he venido un par de veces tal vez podamos vernos mas seguido

— eso seria algo maravilloso emm es decir

— jaja no te preocupes Kiku también creo lo mismo

El tiempo pasaba mientras caminaban por aquel parque de diversiones Lucía era quien llevaba a Kiku a los juegos ya que el pobre japones era demasiado tímido como para tomar la iniciativa pero eso a la mexicana le parecía algo muy tierno

— wow estos juegos son mas rápidos que los de mi país — le decía la mexicana con una sonrisa

— ya lo creo vaya por lo que me has contado acerca de tu país es muy interesante me gustaría conocerlo algún día — le respondió el japonés

— bueno pues cuando quieras te invito a conocerlo

—¿en serio? Es decir a-arigato me gustaría mucho

Justamente en ese momento sonó el celular del japones con una canción de vocaloid cosa que hizo que el japones se pusiera rojo como un tomate mientras la mexicana le dedicaba una linda sonrisa "aww que lindo"

—no sabia que te gustaba el anime

— b- bueno yo...

— ¿ves? Te dije que teníamos muchas cosas en común a mi también me gusta

—¿en serio?

— si

Ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo a donde estaban los demás la chica inconscientemente lo tomo de la mano haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas "definitivamente ella es la indicada" pensó el japonés mientras caminaban

Mas tarde

—uf tal vez Su Long tenga razón de llamarme anciano aru — decía Yao bastante cansado

— no fue tan malo da — le respondió Anya

— umm Anya ¿te puedo pedir algo? — preguntó Emily

— da ¿que correcciones quieres que le haga al vestido ?

— no no es eso me gustaría que tu fueras mi dama de honor

-—¿quien yo? No se que decir

— please Anya realmente me gustaría mucho

— esta bien pero tendré que confeccionar otro vestido

Poco después vieron que los jóvenes se acercaban y los niños fueron los primeros en acercarse

— ¿oye ya se te declaro? — preguntó Su Long haciendo que el pobre japonés se pusiera rojo como un tomate y que la mexicana también sonrojada soltara una leve risita

— no cariño solo somos amigos — le respondió con una sonrisa

— que tonto eres Kiku — dijo la niña

— ya ves te dije que no iba a funcionar si no era puesta de sol — le respondió su hermanito Shun

— disculpa los por favor este par insiste en casarme — dijo el japonés aun rojo

— no te preocupes Kiku

— ahora me toca a mi hacer la idea — dijo Bridgit

— Brid ¿tu también?

—¿de donde sacaron su plan aru de una película de disney ? — pregunto Yao

— yo creo que si — respondió Rafael

Ahora los pequeños traviesos tenian otra cosa en mente

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	5. Chapter 5

Un amor sin fronteras

Capitulo cinco

Besala

Hola ¿ como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo cinco de este fic espero les gusten

Tras aquel día en el parque de diversiones ya en casa la pequeña Brudgit tomo "prestado" el teléfono celular de su "primo" Rafael y grabo una canción muy especial la cual pondría en práctica su plan durante un paseo al cual Emily los había invitado

Al día siguiente

— bien chicos espero que estén listos aru Anya nos estará esperando en la estación — dijo Yao apresurando a Kiku y a los niños

— ge ge Su Long me esta molestando — se quejaba el pequeño de cinco años con un puchero

— no es cierto solo le dije que no sabe escribir — respondió la pequeña de ocho años

— Su no molestes a Shun — dice el pobre chino con toda la paciencia del mundo — con el tiempo ira aprendiendo es muy necio aru

—¿a quien se parecera Yao san? — pregunta Kiku con una sonrisa burlona

— aiya tengo que reconocerlo aru ese pequeño heredo muchas cosas de mi

Mientras

—apurenle mujeres que ya es muy tarde — decía Rafael un poco molesto

— dont worry Ralph ya estamos listas — decía Emily para calmar a su novio

— Lucia ¿ cuando Emily y Rafael se casen vas a atrapar el ramo? — preguntaba Bridgit con una sonrisa

— umm bueno tal vez — decía Lucia un poco nerviosa

— ¿ y te vas a casar con el primo de Shun ? — volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa picara

— jajajajaja hay Brid que imaginación tienes — le respondió riéndose poniéndose roja como un tomate " tal vez sea el destino"

Mas tarde

El paseo había comenzado hasta ahora todo iba bien hasta que llegaron a un restaurante para comer algo y Rafael se dio cuenta de algo

— un momento y ¿ mi celular? — pregunto Rafael confundido mientras los niños ponían en practica su plan en ese momento suena la canción justo en la mesa del japones y la mexicana

 _ **Ella esta ahí sentada frente a ti**_

 _ **No te ha dicho nada aun pero algo te atrae**_

 _ **Sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya**_

La mexicana soltó una leve risita mientras el pobre japones no se lo podía creer

— Lucia san yo.. Lo lamento no se que decirte — se disculpaba el pobre Kiku bastante apenado

— no te preocupes Kiku debe ser una travesura sin importancia — decía Lucia también sonrojada

 _ **Si la quieres si la quieres mirala**_

 _ **Mirala y ya veras no hay que preguntarle**_

 _ **No ha dicho nada y no lo hará si**_

 _ **No la besas ya**_

— así que ¿ me acompañarás al evento de anime ? ,— pregunto la chica sonriente tratando de distraer al japones

— claro s-sera divertido — le respondió bastante apenado

 _ **Sha lalalala ¿ porque temer?**_

 _ **No te va a comer ahora besala**_

 _ **Sha lalalala sin dudar no lo medites mas**_

 _ **Ahora besa la**_

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos trataban de ignorar la situación pero por más que lo intentaban no lo conseguian pero si no puedes con el enemigo unetele ¿ o no?

— bueno am Lucia san amm ¿ puedo volver a verte ? — pregunto bastante sonrojado

—claro que si Kiku amm eres un chico muy especial ¿ lo sabias? — dijo la chica bastante sonrojada

 _ **Besala besalaa besala**_

Justo en el momento del acercamiento aparece Rafael parando la canción para molestia de los niños

— mocosos estos no basta uno para disgustos con ustedes — dijo molesto

— niños devuelvan el celular aru — dijo el chino

— ay esta bien dijeron los tres haciendo rabietas

Más tarde

— parece que tus primitos son muy insistentes jaja — decía la Méxicana sorprendida

— no te imaginas cuanto han visto muchas películas de disney — responde este con una sonrisa tímida

Mientras eso pasaba los niños jugaban un juego de preguntas que habían encontrado en una revista de Emily

— bien te toca Su ¿ que es lo que te pone triste? — pregunto Bridgit

— ummm que se vayan mis amigos lejos y a ti Shun

— no quiero decir

— ¿ porque? Bridgit ya lo dijo yo tambien ahora tu — dijo la mayor

— es ... ¿ porque.? ¿ porque no tenemos mama? — pregunta el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos justamente la mexicana y el japonés pasaban por ahí y se acercaron a los niños

— sus padres murieron en un accidente — explicaba el japones con cierta tristeza a su amiga quien se acerco al pequeño

— Shun no llores , mira tu mamita esta en el cielo y te esta cuidando desde una estrella la más bonita y brillante es la estrella de tu mamita y los esta cuidando a ti a tu hermano y a tu hermana y no le gusta verte triste ¿ me das un abrazo? — el pequeño de cinco años asiente con la cabeza y la abraza muy fuerte

En ese momento Kiku observo conmovido la escena y se dio cuenta de que ella era alguien especial " ella es un ángel un hermoso ángel que bajo del cielo"

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy muchas gracias a Tifu Firelas y Kity Nieve por el apoyo y sobre todo por la paciencia nos leemos


	6. Chapter 6

Un amor sin fronteras

Capitulo seis

Perdidos en el centro comercial

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capítulo seis de este fic antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a zidenka fire por su apoyo y la paciencia espero les guste

Habían pasado varios días desde aquel plan fallido pero quizás había una oportunidad , cierto día Rafa había llevado a la pequeña Bridgit al centro comercial y ...

—¿como que se te perdió ? — pregunta Lucia con cara de what mientras Emily por poco se desmaya

— ¡no se como paso solo me distrage unos segundos para pagar y desapareció ! — respondió este temblando

— bien vamos a buscarla no debe andar lejos — dijo Emily preocupada

Mientras

—¿que hiciste que,? — pregunta Kiku bastante confundido

— no se que paso aru me voltee unos segundos Su Long y Lin Shun estaban discutiendo el se enojo y se fue corriendo y Su fue a alcanzarlo — respondió el pobre Yao a punto del colapso

— vamos a buscarlos da no deben andar lejos.

Mientras eso pasaba la pequeña Su Long se dirigió a un puesto de información esperaba encontrar a su hermanito ahí , en ese lugar vio a una joven noruega acompañada de un niño de cabellos platinsados de ocho años de edad ¿coincidencia?

— hola lindura ¿te perdiste?— pregunta la chica con una sonrisa

— no pero mi hermanito de cinco años si ¿ usted puede ayudarme a buscarlo?

— seguro Emil quedate aquí con la pequeña mientras yo iré al puesto de información

— si claro — replico el niño

Mientras

—¿ usted esta aquí? No bueno que clase de información es esta

— bueno estamos en una tienda ridículamente inmensa aru y tres niños están perdidos así que separemonos debemos encontrarlos

Y así cada uno se puso a buscarlos por su cuenta claro que los niños eran listos así que no debían andar muy lejos o eso esperaban lo que habia pasado fue ...

Flashback

Resulta que Brid y Rafa estaban en un módulo de informacion buscando un cuento para que la pequeña pudiera leer lamentablemente hubo un pequeño malentendido pues el dependiente trataba de venderles otro libro la pequeña se enojo le dijo artista de segunda lo pateo en la rodilla y hecho a correr hasta que se perdió

Fin del flashback

— y eso fue lo que paso ahora quien sabe donde carambas esta — decía Rafael bastante molesto

— ok pensemos si fuéramos niños de cinco años ¿ donde estaríamos ? — pensó Emily

Mientras

Kiku y Lucia buscaban a los hermanitos asiáticos en el centro ninguno de los dos se imagino que pasaría prácticamente era algo inexplicable que se perdieran así como así

— bien ¿ te dijo Yao que fue lo que paso?

— liee apenas pudimos hablar estaba muy alterado

— bien tranquilo los encontraremos

En ese momento se acercaron al puesto de información y vieron a Su Long acompañada de la noruega y su hermanito

— Su aquí estas

—¿ disculpen ustedes son los padres de esta niña ?

— no el es mi primo y ella es su novia

Al escuchar esas palabras aambos se sonrojaron a mas no poder sin saber que decir aclararon el malentendido y se llevaron a la niña

— Su Chan ¿ que fue lo que paso?

— bueno estábamos aquí buscando un cereal mientras Shun trataba de leer los letreros el señor que vendia el cereal lo corrigió porqué leyo mal el se enojo yo y el anciano tratamos de detenerlo Shun pateo al señor en la rodilla y se fue ... No se donde esta.

Mientras con los demás

Anya y Yao buscaban desesperados a los niños al menos a Lín ya que a Su Long ya la habían encontrado

—bien aru Shun es muy listo pero aun así debemos encontrarlo — decía Yao bastante alterado

— tranquilo conociéndolo debe estar construyendo un fuerte con las cajas de cereal da

Y si dicho y hecho el pequeño ya aburrido de caminar sin rumbo definido tratando de leer los letreros siguio caminando tranquilamente hasta encontrar un policia o a su hermano el ya sabia lo que había que hacer o eso pensaba el

— bien si yo fuera un policía ¿donde estaría? Ya se — busco un puesto de información pero como a duras penas sabia leer le tomo mas tiempo de lo que esperaba en ese momento vio a Bridgit quien estaba muy asustada — Brid ni hao tu también ¿ te perdiste?

— hola Shun si yo también estoy perdida tengo miedo

—tranquila yo también tenia miedo pero me acorde de lo que hay que hacer tenemos que buscar un policía o un puesto de información

—¿como sabes ?

— plaza sésamo

Mas tarde

Después de mucho buscar por fin los encontraron en el puesto de información

— ¿buscaban a estos pequeños?— pregunto Tiana con una sonrisa

— si son ellos ¿ donde estaban?

— por ahí

Después de explicarles lo sucedido y como lograron encontrarlos se quedaron dormidos mientras los adultos estaban mas tranquilos

— no imagino como serán de grandes — decía Lucia con una sonrisa

— espero que sigan llevándose bien — le respondió Kiku "el hilo rojo del destino nos ha unido"

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	7. Chapter 7

Un amor sin fronteras

Capitulo siete

Un nuevo sentimiento

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien , bueno antes de comenzar quisiera dar un agradecimiento especial a Zidenka Fire por el apoyo el reveiw y la recomendación esperó les guste el capitulo de hoy

Habían pasado varios días de aquel incidente era de noche y Su Long no podía dormir pues como era de esperarse su cabeza maquilaba un plan mucho mas macabro y perfecto que los otros.

—lo tengo — dijo la pequeña triunfante se levanto de la cama y fue a buscar a su hermanito a su habitación — Shun ,Shun— decía moviéndolo al ver que no se despertaba lo comenzó a sarandear y a gritar —¡LIN SHUN WANG DESPIERTA!

El pequeño le aventó una almuada en la cabeza muy molesto — ¿que quieres Su Long?

— auch fíjate zoquete casi me das con la almuada

— esa era la idea ¿que quieres?

—ya tengo un plan perfecto

—¿a si ? Y ¿estas segura que no fallara como los demás?

— este no tiene falla confía en mi

Al día siguiente

Todos estaban muy atareados pues se acercaba la boda de Emily y Rafael y se preparaban para la fecha tan esperada , las chicas se preparaban para ese día la novia estaba un poco nerviosa mientras las damas trataban de tranquilizarla

— oh my god estoy tan nerviosa no pensé que llegaría tan pronto

— tranquila Emily todo va a salir bien

— da Lucia tiene razón sera un gran día

— tienen razón no estaré nerviosa

Mientras con los chicos

— no pensé que llegaría tan pronto

— no se preocupe Rafael san todo saldrá bien

— mi primo tiene razón aru no te preocupes

— muchas gracias

Pronto llegaron mas personas entre ellas Antonio junto con su novia Emma había abordado a Estados Unidos por la boda de su hermano también Artur que llegaba con su novia Genevive el era hermano de Emily y venia por la boda de su hermana

— eh Artie tiempo sin verte tío — dijo Antonio con una sonrisa

— hello Antony oh ella es Genevive my girlfriend

—bonguir Artie me ha hablado mucho de ustedes

— hola mucho gusto yo también quiero presentarles a alguien ella es Emma mi novia

— hola encantada

Parecía que se iban a llevar bien bueno mas valía que fuera así ya que terminarían emparentando mientras eso pasaba los pequeños pondrían en práctica su bien tramado plan y esta vez se asegurarían de que esta vez no fallara

Mas tarde

Los niños jugaban con lo que encontraban hasta que llego el momento en que iniciaran su bien tramado plan

— Kiku ¿puedes venir un momento ? — preguntó Su Long con una sonrisa

— claro "me pregunto ¿que tendrán en mente"— pensó tranquilo

— Lucia ¿nos puedes ayudar con algo? — preguntaron los pequeños de cinco años

—si por supuesto — " me pregunto que se traen

Una vez que los llevaron a donde querían los encerraron y ahi pasaría algo que cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas

— chicos Lin Shun Su Long abran la puerta — dijo Kiku un poco molesto

— niños esta vez si hablamos en serio abran

— nop hasta que se declaren — y dicho esto ya no se oyó nada más ya que los habían dejado solos

— Lucia chan no se que decirte — decía el japones bastante apenado

— descuida Kiku supongo que es normal a su edad ¿sabes? esta es una de las cosas que extrañare cuando ... Vuelva a casa — decía la chica con algo de nostalgia

,— igual yo t-tal vez q-quieras visitarme en Japón algún día te mostrare muchas cosas y ... Te aseguro que quedaras impresionada — cada palabra que salia de su boca era con un hilo en su voz prácticamente trataba de contener las lágrimas pero llego un momento en que ya no pudo la mexicana lo abrazo muy fuerte como si no quisiera dejarlo ir

— me encantaría siempre soñe con conocer Japón Kiku eres un chico muy especial y ni la distancia nos va a separar es una promesa

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	8. Chapter 8

Un amor sin fronteras

Capitulo ocho

La promesa

Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno aquí esta el capítulo ocho siento la tardanza fue por cosas de la escuela antes quisiera agradecer a Zidenka Fire por el rewev y su apoyo y paciencia espero les guste el capitulo de hoy

Kiku se quedo pensativo ante las palabras de Lucia se armo de valor y la abrazo — es una promesa Lucia chan siento lo mismo que tu Lucia chan

— ¿entonces estos sentimientos son mutuos Kiku? ¿ni la distancia nos separara verdad?

—si Lucia chan nada nos podrá separar

En ese momento su acercamiento fue mas fuerte hasta que por fin sucedió Kiku la beso en los labios la chica lo correspondió acercándose mas profundizando el beso que no duro mas de diez segundos pero esos diez segundos fueron suficientes para demostrar el mutuo sentimiento entre ambos

—es una promesa

Mas tarde

—ok ya están los invitados las damas de honor los adornos la banda o my god solo queda poco tiempo pronto el gran día llegara — decía Émily muy nerviosa pero a la vez entusiasmada por el gran día

— tranquila mon petit — decía Genevive tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

— tiene razón da todo saldrá bien da — le dijo Anya — ¿por cierto donde esta Lucia?

En ese momento ven a la mexicana que caminaba lentamente hacia ellas con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro

— Lucy what happend? — pregunto Emily con curiosidad — are you ok?

— si Emily es sólo que han pasado cosas que ni yo misma puedo entender jajaja creo que Bridgit y sus amiguitos lograron su objetivo— dijo la mexicana con una sonrisa soñadora

— ¿entonces KYYYAAA? — gritaron Emily y Anya abrazando a su amiga mientras Genevive solo las miraba con curiosidad para cuando le contaron lo que había pasado los últimos días no hizo mas que reírse

—aww le amour esta en el aire

— one moment ¿como harán para verse con la distancia? — pregunto Emily

— mon petit cuando el amor es verdadero no hay ni límites ni fronteras que lo destruyan — respondió Genevive con aire soñador — lo que yo no entiendo es que tuvo que ver mi hermanita en esto

— bueno ella y sus amiguitos lo planearon todo da — le respondió Anya

Mientras

—dejame escuchar — decía Su Long a su hermanito quien se había subido a un banquito para poder escuchar la conversación de Kiku y Yao

—no están diciendo nada interesante — le respondió este un poco molesto

Mientras

—¿y bien aru ? Que fue lo que paso

—hicimos una promesa nada ni nadie nos va a separar buscaremos la forma de ponernos en contacto no importa lo que pase o la distancia que se interponga siempre estaré a su lado

— vaya aru si que te pego fuerte aru

—llamame cursi si quieres Yao san pero es lo que siento

Mientras

¿entonces?— preguntó Su Long

— lo logramos hermana lo logramos — dijo el pequeño Lin Shun con una sonrisa

— yupi ya no se quedara solo con muchos gatos — dijo Su long

El día de la boda

El pobre de Rafael estaba muerto de nervios y los clásicos temores antes de la boda no tardaron en presentarse temores como ¿y si no llega? ¿y si se arrepintió?

— tranquilo chaval todo saldrá bien este es un día muy especial fusososososo— decía Antonio para levantarle el animo

— ¿ya vez Rafa? todo saldrá bien — decía Lucia tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano mayor — ya viene la novia — dijo con entusiasmo Emily ya había llegado luciendo el hermoso vestido que Anya le había confeccionado mientras ella lo veía muy orgullosa de su creación

Emily ya venía acompañada de Artur quien sería el que se la entregara a Rafael

— Ralph te entregó a mi hermana cuida la bien — le dijo Artur con actitud sería

—asi lo haré Artur , muchas gracias

La ceremonia dio inicio todo iba bien a todos los presentes les pareció muy linda la ceremonia llegó el momento en que el sacerdote hizo la clásica pregunta

—si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o que calle para siempre— nadie dijo ni pio en especial con las miradas asesinas que la pareja les dirigió en especial a Artur y a Antonio ya que al principio no se llevaban para nada bien ,por suerte no paso a mayores

—bien en ese caso ¿Emily aceptas a Rafael como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

—HAHAHAHA YES I DO — grito con entusiasmo

— bien y ¿ tu Rafael aceptas a Emily como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

—pues si de eso pido mi limosna padre ¿sabe cuanto me costo que dijera que si? — la carcajada fue general hasta que el padre calmo a los presentes

—Rafael — dijo el padre a manera de reprimienda

— si acepto padre

— bien en ese caso los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia

Después de la ceremonia comenzó la fiesta ahi se haría el lanzamiento del ramo ¿quien lo atrapará?

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	9. Chapter 9

Un amor sin fronteras

Capitulo nueve

Sin limites ni fronteras

Hola ¿como estan ? Espero que bien bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic antes de comenzar quisiera agradecer aZde Zakata y Arashi Hetalia por el apoyo en esta historia espero les guste el capitulo de hoy

Después de la ceremonia lógicamente llego la fiesta y con ella el lanzamiento del ramo la americana sabia perfectamente a quien lo lanzaría claro que trataba de disimular para que nadie se diera cuenta

—ok everibody aquí va el ramo quien lo obtenga sera la próxima en casarse ok here we go — en ese momento arroja el ramo en dirección a la mexicana quien se sonroja a mas no poder

—parece que seras la siguiente da — dice Anya con una sonrisa

—etto yo.. Yo... No se que decir

Mientras eso pasaba como es costumbre el novio estaba apunto de lanzar la cinta quien la obtuviera seria el próximo en contraer matrimonio

—muy bien gente llego la hora — el mexicano lanzo la cinta la cual cayo en dirección al japonés quien se limita a sonreír mientras se ponía bastante rojo como un tomate maduro

—etto s-supomgo que ..

—seras el próximo aru

Mas tarde

Los niños como era de esperarse hacían de las suyas jugando con cuanta cosa se encontraban corriendo y brincando por todos lados mientras los adultos los miraban divertidos de sus ocurrencias

—muy bien ¿quien le metió el dedo al pastel? — pregunto Genevive algo nerviosa tratando de no reírse de las expresiones de su pequeña hermana quien se escondía con los otros dos debajo de la mesa

— me pregunto como serán cuando creescan

—no creo que nos den tantos dolores de cabeza como lo hacen ahora — comentó Artur

Al día siguiente

Como todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar había llegado el día en que Lucía debía regresar a México y Kiku debía volver a Japón aunque ninguno quería despedirse

—bien llego la hora aru

—si ¿quien diría que este viaje lo cambiaría todo por completo?

—recuerda aquella promesa aru mientras no la olviden nada podrá separarlos tu mismo lo dijiste

—si, tienes razón Yao san arigato

Mientras

—bueno pues ya es hora

—si, Rafa Emily cuidense si

—yes dont worry Lucy and we miss you

—igual yo Emily

Tiempo despues se encontraron en el aeropuerto el sonrió al verla de manera nostálgica era algo realmente triste para ambos tener que despedirse pero aquella promesa prevaleceria para los dos

—¿recuerdas? Aquí nos conocimos en este mismo aeropuerto

—hai debo reconocer que mis primos tenían razón no importa lo que pase nada nos va a separar

—nada ni la distancia ni el tiempo

Al final se dieron un ultimo beso de despedida con la que sellaron aquella promesa de amor

Diez años después

—¡AUXILIO!—gritaba un joven de cabellos platinados y ojos morados de aproximados 18 años como si su vida dependiera de ello

—¿que pasa? —preguntaba otro joven de cabellos castaños ojos miel el cual usaba anteojos de unos aproximados 15 años

—tu hermana quiere secuestrarme — respondió el primero

—ja eso crees me prometiste algo y ahora me cumples — dijo una muchacha de cabellos castaños bastante largos de unos 18 años y después miro al otro castaño —tu no te metas Shun ¿oiste?

—espera Su Long ni siquiera le has pedido permiso a ge ge para salir

—¿ya lo vez? No quiero neterte ni meterme en problemas

—muy bien si eso quieren anciano Emil y yo iremos al cine

—¿que ? Espera Su Long

Sin siquiera dejarlo protestar ni recibir una respuesta clara del chino la chica se llevo al pobre islandés a rastras sin que su hermano menor pudiera hacer nada al respecto

—vaya no se que le vio el se lo busco ¿he? — el muchacho vio su celular y sonrió ampliamente pues resulta que a pesar de aquella promesa Kiku y Lucia no se habian casado pero eso no quería decir que no tuvieran una relación durante todo ese tiempo buscaban la manera de ponerse en contacto visitas cada año mensajes de texto etc etc , pero aquel mensaje cambiaría el rumbo de la situación

 _Shun kun he resuelto la ecuación nos veremos en casa para explicarte_

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy nos leemos en el siguiente


End file.
